Gene profiling technology has enabled analysis of the transcriptome and proteome of tumor cells. In fact, massively parallel analysis of the Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma (NHL) transcriptome has revealed discrete gene profile signatures for the major subtypes of NHL, diffuse large B cell lymphoma (DLBCL) and follicular lymphoma (FL). This information has provided useful insights into molecular mechanisms that promote enhanced survival and proliferation in NHL. However, an equally, if not more important goal, is to define those proteins that participate in signaling pathways active in lymphoma cells and non-malignant cells that infiltrate these tumors. Enzymes that phosphorylate tyrosine, serine and threonine residues on other proteins play a major role in signaling cascades that control cell cycle entry, survival, angiogenesis and the immune response. Defining how these signaling pathways are altered in NHL B cells and non- malignant cells present in these tumors will provide critical information for understanding how lymphoma survives, proliferates and interacts with other cells at the tumor site. We are applying to purified tumor cells a novel array strategy that allows the simultaneous detection of phosphorylation for 1152 different kinase substrates. Here we propose to apply this emerging technology to the analysis of phosphorylation-based cell signaling pathways in NHL. This proposal will be pursued in two phases. The R21 phase will consist of two aims that will validate PepChip technology can identify kinome alterations in primary DLBCL (Aim 1) and FL (Aim 2) isolates. The R33 phase will consist of two aims that will define kinome alterations in DLBCL (Aim 3) and FL (Aim 4) that correlate with clinical parameters. In Aim 5 we will utilize in vivo models of FL and DLBCL to determine whether inhibitors specific for deregulated kinases inhibit growth of NHL tumors in immunodeficient mice. This study will be pursued in the following phased R21/R33 format: R21 Phase: Aim 1: Define the kinome of DLBCL B cells and non-malignant cells present in these tumors. Aim 2: Define the kinome of FL B cells and non-malignant cells present in these tumors. Aim 3: Identify kinome alterations in DLBCL correlated with clinical parameters of disease. R33 Phase: Aim 4: Identify kinome alterations in FL correlated with clinical parameters of disease. Aim 5: Determine whether deregulated kinases contribute to NHL growth in vivo. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]